


A Heart Unhealed

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-13
Updated: 2005-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Willow is still mourning Tara's death a year later. Kennedy doesn't know how much more she can take.





	A Heart Unhealed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

It's been one year since that day. A whole twelve months since her life was taken from her...from me. Everyone, especially Kennedy, thinks that today will be worse for me than all the rest. It isn't. How can it be worse if it's never gotten any better? 

 

This morning I woke up sloly. Before my eyes opened I searched the bed with my arm for the warmth of the body next to mine. I needed her close to me. I needed her in my arms. Upon feeling her, I sighed contentedly and pulled her closer, buring my face in her long, curly hair. I inhaled deeply to take in her scent. My eyes shot open upon realizing that it wasn't her. It wasn't my Tara. There was not one breath that dared to pass through my lips. Instead of the beautiful, bruilliant blonde that usually graced my eyesight upon waking, there was a mass of dull, brown, tangled hair. Suddenly, I remembered. I remembered everything. I didn't want to remember. I turned my body away from the sleeping form and began to sob quietly.

 

The memories took over. They played in my mind like a movie that I couldn't help but watch...even though I knew how it ended. It was very calm and quiet. We were in the garden just sitting on the swing and talking. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. I asked what was wrong, but she couldn't speak. Then, I saw it...the blood. It seeped through her shirt and the stain was growing larger as I looked on helplessly with shock and horror. Precious seconds went by before I had recovered enough to pull out my cell phone and dial 911. I continued to stare at the wound on her stomach. As the other line picked up I told them everything. I hadn't even heard the gun go off and yet here was my girlfriend, bleeding to death from a gunshot wound. The woman told me to apply pressure to the area to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down until the ambulance arrived. I did just as she said until the paramedics pulled my shaking, bloody hands from her torn flesh. They didn't even load her into the ambulance. One of them looked at me with sad brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. She's lost too much blood. There's nothing we can do," he said. And just like that my world was gone. 

 

Before my thoughts could go any further the figure beside me stirred into wakefulness. 

"Hey," she said placing her hand on my shoulder to get me to look at her. I didn't dare do it, though. "What's wrong?" she asked. How could she ask me that? Didn't she know what day it was? Even if it weren't today, the anniversary of Tara's death, it was still a stupid question. But she was only trying to comfort me; to take away some of my pain. A part of me hated her for caring. Another part of me hated my self for allowing her to try and fill that void when I knew that no one ever could. I'm not even sure if I really love her. She was just there. Maybe I just needed her to be...Tara. And she really really wasn't.

 

Despite all of this I turned to answer her. She had waited patiently as my mind rambled on.

"Everything is wrong," I replied cryptically.

********************************************************************************

**TBC **  
****


End file.
